Silverpine Forest
Silverpine Forest, or simply Silverpine, is a vast, ancient wood that runs along Lordaeron's rugged western coast. The land ranges from fairly flat to hilly, and is nestled among even taller mountains. The forest is eerily silent save for the occasional unnatural howling echoing among the trees. Mossy overhangs shiver in the cold breeze, and the trees are all sickly or dying. Dilapidated farmsteads and abandoned mines dot the land, home now to the darker denizens of the woods. This woodland is haunted and wild, characterized by its tall, silver-barked pines towering over grassy knolls. The Allianceonce protected Silverpine Forest when it was verdant and lively. Now the place is shrouded in ghostly mists. Forsakencontrol the northern forest1 and constantly clash with the wretched Rot Hide tribe of gnolls. What remains of the human population retains control of the southern forest, but they are desperate and their forces thinly stretched. Dalaran sends frequent expeditions into Silverpine to defend these people and study the undead plague and worgen curse — a mysterious affliction that causes its victims to transform into bloodthirsty, lycanthropic worgen when the moon rises.2 Gilneas and the Hillsbrad Foothills border the forest to the south, while Tirisfal Glades lays to the north. Lordamere Lakeserves as Silverpine's eastern border.3 Though the territory belongs to the Forsaken, their claim is disputed by the wizards of Dalaran and agents of the Scourgewho have taken possession of some of the ruined fields and steadings. Rothide gnolls operate from the mysterious Fenris Isle, and fiercely attack anyone who dares approach their dealings. In the southwest lays Pyrewood Village, whose people have fallen under archmage Arugal's curse, transforming into bloodthirsty worgen at night-time. Arugal makes his home in the nearby darkened towers of Shadowfang Keep. Silverpine Forest frequently sees battle, as Alliance forces from Southshore journey to the forsaken woods to attack the Sepulcher or enter Shadowfang. It is the edge of the Forsaken homeland, and the southernmost point where effects of the undead plague can be seen in the plant life. History The Alliance once kept Silverpine Forest pristine and beautiful, at a time when the forest resembled the Hinterlands far to the east. During the Third War, the forest was affected by the plague of undeath. The forces of the Lich King invaded the woods, setting fire to the crops and massacring its people. With Lordaeron destroyed, the wizards of Dalaran busy rebuilding their home and the citizens of Gilneas having locked themselves away behind the Greymane Wall, no one was left to take care of the forest. The plague began to affect the trees, making them pale and lifeless with disease. Since its fall, the forest has become occupied by the Forsaken, minions ofThule Ravenclaw, and the forces of Arugal. Its fate lies in uncertain hands as the opposing factions vie for control of the strategically important woods. People and culture The Forsaken control Northern Silverpine Forest. As undead freed from the Lich King’s control they serve under Sylvanas Windrunner, waging war upon the Scourge in the hopes of destroying it. Some also take exception to the living, and so their list of allies is thin. Forsaken resemble men and women, but their skin is a decayed gray and dead flesh shows in places. The Forsaken have a special contingent known as the Deathguard, who wander through Silverpine on constant patrol. The Royal Apothecary Society, a Forsaken organization devoted to creating new toxins and alchemical substances, also has a strong presence here. They have concerns with Dalaran's increased interest in the region. A gnoll band called the Rothides lives here as well. They appear to have been afflicted with the plague of undeath for their fur is gray and patchy, and their eyes yellow, rheumy and sick-looking. Though their origins are unknown, the Rothides and the Forsaken wage a constant guerrilla war against each other. Not much remains of the humans who inhabit Silverpine, formed of Gilneas' refugees and the wizards of Dalaran. Those who inhabit Pyrewood Village below Shadowfang Keep bear a terrible nocturnal curse, transforming into worgen by moonlight. Geography Silverpine Forest is a vast, primeval wood that runs along Lordaeron’s rugged western coast. The land is fairly flat, but small hills, mossy overhangs and grassy knolls are common. Razed farms and vacant gold mines dot a land commonly described as "forsaken". Many wild and aggressive creatures roam through the trees.5 Silverpine Forest contains no raid dungeons or PvP areas. Shadowfang Keep, the level 18-21 instanced dungeon, can be found here, as well as the former micro dungeon Pyrewood Village. The only travel hub in this area is the Horde-aligned Sepulcher, though there is easy access to the northern regions from the nearby Forsaken capital, theUndercity. It is possible to cross the Greymane Wall by exploiting the terrain. It is, however, quite empty, containing only a few token trees and hills before becoming flat, untextured landscape completely walled in by mountains. Category:Region